


Michael's Good Boy

by MDST3559014



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Companionship, Dog Lover, Dog and owner, Dogs, Furry Rascal, Gen, Michael getting a dog, Michael making friends, Michael on Earth, Michael's new life, Post-Finale, Wholesome, Who’s a Good Boy, doggo - Freeform, happy endings, i love dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Michael, lonely in his new life on Earth, finds companionship in a furry rascal.
Relationships: Michael & Dog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Michael's Good Boy

The day began with an obnoxious alarm clock, blaring far too loudly. It startled Michael awake. Upon this realization, he smiled. The most human of human things made him happiest in his life on Earth. He found joy in the moments most people find dreadful, annoying, or irritating. His newfound optimism was the key to his content little life.

However, he missed his friends. Michael would head over to his new neighborhood’s coffee shop each morning. He’d say “just the regular!” to Evan, the barista, who would smile and nod. That was the extent of their friendship. He considers himself to be a friendly human, of course, but found it difficult to initiate and create an enduring friendship with another human. No one mentioned the hassle of that part before his transition.

After finishing his morning routine cup of joe, Michael put his mug in the bin and made his way out of the cafe. It was a beautiful day of clear skies and mild temperatures; the air smelled of slight garbage-- Michael’s favorite. While strolling down the block of his neighborhood, he noticed a piece of paper stuck to a pole. It had those little tabs you rip off-- he’d never experienced this human phenomenon before! How exciting. He took one before realizing what it was. An ad for puppies? Interesting.

He recalled the time he tried to torture the humans by providing them with “soul animals.” Chidi got a stomach ache and spent all day choosing between two puppies from his time on Earth. By the time he came around to choosing one, they were both gone. Michael chuckled to himself. Recalling those memories, despite the cruel torture, always cheered him up.

And... he *had* been lonely lately. Perhaps another companion would help his transition to Earth life. He could also buy matching paraphernalia with the dog… He’d officially be a “dog lover.” He could put stickers on his water bottle and even a car that would say “I love my dog.” He could even force his dog to wear a jersey of the team he only sort’ve likes. He’d just do it because it was cute, even though the dog hated it. He could put little socks on its paws and make him prance... Hmm…

So, of course, he waltzed back over to the pole. He found the address of the puppies for sale. It didn’t seem too far away! He figured he might stop by…

The woman, Cindy, who opened the door was elated to see him. Once he saw the size of those Great Dane puppies, Michael immediately understood why. They looked as if they were full-size dogs at a mere 12 weeks old. Cindy certainly wanted them off her hands.

She approached the little dog shed and unlocked the gate that held all the jumpy puppies inside. They tumbled out-- colors of white, gray, and black fur-balls raced towards their guest. However, one was the speediest of all. He charged Michael, only to make a sharp turn to the left. He continued to make laps around the yard, practically falling over his massive paws. He yipped as if for glee; his tongue flapping outside of his mouth without a care in the world. His hyper-ness seemed wholly unmanageable. But to Michael, he was perfect. And oddly familiar.

“Jason,” he said. “I’ll name him Jason.”


End file.
